The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack - Bootleg
We all know Flapjack. That little blonde haired boy on Cartoon Network. Always annoying Captain K'Nuckles and such. Well, there is an episode that the animators left out, and it is very disturbing. Flapjack got cancelled a bit ago, and the animators wanted to end the series with a shocking episode. But didn't. They made a bootleg of the final episode but never released it because it was viewed by a small audience. I was in the audience. I knew one of the animators, and he let me in to a special screening. What I saw was unimaginable. The cartoon started normal, with the intro and such. The Title Card for the Episode was "Goodbye Flapjack." Just a simple text with a black background. Instead of a silly song playing to show the titlecard, there was no sound, but a faint whisper. I couldn't make out the whisper, but I think it might have said, "Goodbye Flapjack..." The beginning showed Flapjack skipping around the dock. K'Nuckles stops him. And says something in Latin. I think it was "subsisto cursor inter navale" which means: stop running around on the dock. Good thing I took Latin in high school. Flapjack started to laugh very creepily. Then, he glared at K'Nuckles with a blank expression. Then, Bubbie comes swimming towards them. Bubbie spoke normal and said, "What's going on? K'Nuckles are you telling Flapjack what to do?" K'Nuckles then started to laugh. Very maniacally. Flapjack looked very sad. Bubbie started to yell at K'Nuckles. "STOP LAUGHING!" Then everyone in the cartoon stopped. It was silent. Flapjack stared at the screen with a blank stare. Then there was static for 10 seconds. The scene went back to the dock. Flapjack moped towards the candy shop, with a realistic sad looking face. He walked into the Candy Shop. There was no one. It was dark. Flapjack sat down and started to cry. Then, Peppermint Larry walked out of the back room. 'What's wrong Flapjack?' Flapjack glared at Pete with a very Hyper-Realistic Face. It was very demented. He ran out of The Candy Shop and ran towards the dock. K'Nuckles was sitting at the dock. Flapjack came running past him. Flapjack then jumped into the sea. Bubbie started to chase after him screaming, "NO BABY! NO!" The screen shows Flapjack sinking to the bottom. The whole town looked from the dock. K'Nuckles started to laugh. Bubbie grabbed Flapjack's corpse from the sea and threw it on the dock. Bubbie then looked at K'Nuckles. "HE'S JUST A LITTLE KID! K'NUCKLES! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Then one of the citizens said, "It's too late." The doctor looked at Flapjack. He then said in a very low, realistic voice: "He's dead..." All the citizens walked away. The episode ended with Bubbie crying next to Flapjack. K'Nuckles left also. The screen fades out. It stays black for 1 minute. The Screen flashes Flapjack's dead, mangled body, gasping for air. Then, it started to flash very creepy pictures of Flapjack. It said at the bottom the screen: Rest in Peace Flapjack. Category:Lost Episodes Category:From The Creepypasta Wiki Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Bootleg